


Moderation

by CaptainNinapants



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinapants/pseuds/CaptainNinapants
Summary: When Steve comes back to Peggy he finds the power dynamic has shifted.





	Moderation

Oh god. 

It was like I was a blind man who could suddenly see. I had been healed from something I didn’t know I had been suffering from, or for how long. It was like drinking water after being in the desert, eating after being famished, replenishing my soul. 

The little white nightgown that Peggy had put on told me everything I had missed while I had been gone. 

The way she wore it, the short hemline ending at the tops of her thighs, knowing exactly what she was doing to me was almost too much. She had always been confident about her body, something beautiful about her that I had always admired, but this was something else. This was Peggy not just seeing me and accepting me back into her life after years of my absence, but her asserting control over the situation. This was her telling me exactly what she wanted from me and our relationship, where she is in her life, and how I fit into it. 

And I could not be more into it. I had missed this side of Peggy, the dominant, gets-what-she-wants side that had me obsessed with her all those years ago. 

“Holy shit.” It was all I could muster from my spot on the couch as she walked out and stood in front of me. All day had been spent talking, trying to figure out where we were going to go now that I was back and the future we had wanted was suddenly available. I was sure that there would have been some distance between us for the first week or so, though, given my sudden reappearance in Peggy’s life. I didn’t think she’d be ready for this kind of intimacy, but I was willing to be proven wrong. 

“So you like it?” She asked, smirking, obviously not shy. It took everything in my power to not just groan a response. 

“Oh my god, Peggy.” I couldn’t stand up. I tried; it was just not happening. But I knew Peggy could see the tension growing in my pants. 

She ‘tsk’ed softly under her breath. “The 21st century really changed you, Steve. Swearing?” 

“You’ve changed too, Peg.” I tried to sound confident, but my breath hitched as Peggy straddled me. Her face was determined, her eyes wide with lust. I didn’t realize how sheer the nightgown was; I could see the outlines of her nipples, already hard. “What brought this on? Not that I’m complaining or-or-” I stammered. There went all my respectability. 

“I decided that if you’re back, I’m not wasting any time. I learned my lesson. I’m not going to love you in moderation.” She leaned in for the kiss, dropping her hips low on my pelvis and cradling my face with her hands. The passion behind those lips was fierce, almost enough to make me see the color red. When the kiss broke she rested her forehead against mine. “I spent too much time missing you, missing this,” she ground into my crotch again, eliciting a whimper, “to deny myself you anymore.” 

“When did you decide this?” I managed to ask in between the kisses I was giving her, trailing my mouth down the side of her face and neck, hoping to send shivers down her spine. Her skin was more delicate than I remembered it being, but that must have had something to do with the soap at camp. There was more sex had in the mud than in a bed back then. That’s when I realized we had never even had the chance to have a ‘normal’ relationship, one without the looming threat of war, let alone non-urgent, non-secretive sex. 

“Oh maybe 20 minutes ago.” Peggy smiled knowingly as she ground her hips slowly over my crotch, her hands resting on my shoulders, fingers playing with the hair on the nape of my neck. Her eyes were intense, focused on my reaction. I was busy covering her entire chest in kisses, moving one of my hands to her breast. I was afraid to touch it, almost, hesitating before she moved and bridged the space. She made a little sound under her breath as I gently kneaded it, working the nipple through the fabric of her nightgown. 

“Are you sure you want to?” I asked, moving my hands to her hips, touching as much of her as I could, relishing the fact that she was here under my fingertips. She was smiling from ear to ear. I’m sure she loved that I had to look up to her. 

“There is nothing I’m surer about. I want you, Steve. I’ve wanted you for a while now.” 

That was my warning, if I could have even registered it like that. She dove in for more kisses, her hands on my cheeks, her tongue darting into my mouth. I didn’t know where to put my hands. I slipped them under the hem of her nightgown, sliding up the tops of her thighs. Just to tease her I slid my fingers in the hemline of her underwear, touching that precious skin, steadying myself there and focusing on how her lips felt on mine. She let loose a little moan before adjusting herself so she could start unbuttoning my shirt. Her fingers were deft, undoing the buttons and pulling the shirt off, throwing it behind her. 

“I always thought you were so fucking hot.” Her voice was a low growl as she caressed my chest. Wherever her fingers touched lit up, tingling in anticipation. They moved down my chest before resting on my crotch, my pants pulled tight from the erection just waiting to be released. I hadn’t been this hard in years and I knew whatever she was about to do would end me. I moved my hands up the sides of her body, feeling the curves that had only grown better with age. The nightgown bunched around my arms, and with every deliberate move of her groin, Peggy had learned how to get me to tighten my grip on her. One hand had made it’s way up to the other breast I had neglected and was working the nipple, feeling the fullness of it and oh, her body was amazing. 

She ran a long finger up the underside of my crotch, teasing. A little whimper escaped from my mouth. As much as I wanted to rip the nightgown off her, I couldn’t move. Paralyzed for fear of blowing my load early, too early, embarrassingly early, I watched, a participant in Peggy’s world. She had me right where she wanted me. She leaned back and looked down at where her hands were, undoing the button and zipper of my pants, the bulge showing through my underwear. 

“Are you going to help?” She asked, taking a tone that was both playful and challenging. There was a smirk on her face. I was caught dazing away, just absolutely absorbed in the fantasy of Peggy and focused on the breast that I was holding, that I almost didn’t hear her. She tapped my nose and broke that concentration, a satisfied look on her face. “Are you listening? Take your pants off.” 

She slid off my lap as I lifted my ass just enough to slip my underwear and pants down, kicking them off. As I sat back down, Peggy straddled me once again, her mouth hungrily attaching to mine. I guess I didn’t notice she wasn’t wearing any panties, or maybe that was a recent development, how was I supposed to know, but oh god she was grinding on me, so wet that my dick nearly slipped in but she had pulled back before it could. I mentally applauded her for the self-control that must have taken. The length of my dick instead rubbed against her folds and Peggy rocked herself slowly over it, making small sounds. I couldn’t wait anymore, not if she was going to do this, not if she was going to make those sounds that threatened to blow me over the edge. 

“Condom?” I whispered. Trying to speak coherently was hard enough. Peggy moved from my mouth, kissing my cheek, jawline, moving her way to my ear to nibble on it. 

“Pull out?” She whispered in my ear, her voice lustful and urgent, before kissing along my jawline, my cheekbone, my lips. 

“You sure?” I hesitated, placing my hands on her hips and preparing but curious what had happened to my play-it-safe Peggy, the one who insisted on a condom every time. 

“Just. Fuck. Me. Already.” She grunted before moving her hands onto my shoulders and lowering herself down on my cock, and oh god she was so fucking tight and wet and I couldn’t help but moan a full, deep moan that reverberated through the mostly empty house. Frustrated with the fabric getting in my way, I pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it away, finding a nipple and sucking on it, nibbling, anything to get her to make those little sensual sounds that were driving me insane. 

I could only feel Peggy, around me, touching me, kissing my face and demanding my full attention. Her hands moved to touch my chest, sliding down and feeling my abdomen, gently caressing the base of my dick. She had to have been glowing. The motion, sweat, and passion all came together to have her become this ethereal being that I was just lucky to get to see let alone experience. She was amazing, somehow still the same Peggy I knew, just charged with years of lust and desire informing those sultry moans and the instructions she didn’t hesitate to give me, muttering under her breath to “move up a little” or to “keep going, harder, right there.” I obliged, doing exactly what she told me to do, helping her get to that sweet spot of release. God knows she was doing it for me. 

That is, I was doing that until she suddenly adjusted herself, leaning her backside all the way out, my dick slipping out, and groaned in my ear. Her body trembled, her eyes closed, savoring the waves of orgasm. I was overcome and helpless to stop the cum leaking from the tip of my cock, dripping down onto myself. Afraid she would fall, I sobered up for a moment and placed my hands on her ass, pulling her closer to me. She followed the motion, resting her entire body against mine, her head tucked sweetly in the crook of my neck.

“Mmmmphf.” Peggy exhaled into my neck, and that sound brought be all the way back to those quickies on the twin sized cots in the barracks, in attics, trucks. My heart felt warm with those memories, all those good times, and knowing I would get to keep doing that with my love. She muttered something and I could feel her eyelashes flutter against my skin. I savored the feeling of her body pressed on mine and adjusted so that she could rest on me better, my arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close. 

“Take all the time you need, baby.” I gently rubbed my thumb against the small of her back, trying to help her relax. Eventually her breathing slowed, and I counted her heartbeats, certain that Peggy had fallen asleep. Slowly I moved to steady herself against me, cradling her ass with one hand and holding the rest to me with the other. Then I got up and carried her to the bedroom. 

I found the bedroom on the second door I tried. It was decorated how I thought Peggy would decorate it, with all white linens, the white curtains on the windows. It was an airy, open space, one that perfectly fit the angelic woman I was carrying despite her sinful side. I tucked her into the bed, letting her rest while I went to the bathroom and cleaned up a little bit. I brought a damp washcloth and set it on the nightstand. 

“MmmmSteve?” She asked, scooting closer to me as I laid down in the bed next to her. Her eyes were still closed and she found her way in between my arm and my chest, her red resting on my shoulder. 

“Yeah?” I turned so that I could hold her better, her face resting now against my chest. 

“How do you feel about a round two?” She muttered, and I was in awe that somehow she felt she had it in her to do what we just did, but again. Even I was feeling tired. 

“Peggy, maybe you should sleep.” I kissed the top of her head, taking a deep breath and trying to immerse myself in as much Peggy as I could. “In the morning?” 

“Okay.” She hummed into me, and I held her, letting myself drift off to sleep knowing that I had Peggy back, that she had never left, reassured that she would still be here in the morning. She was right – moderation wouldn’t work for us anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title and some other stuff is inspired by Florence and the Machine's song of the same title. I just really appreciate the idea of sex-starved Peggy getting what she wants.


End file.
